


The secrets of studying

by blue_nebulae



Series: One shot lives [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hormones, Hot, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, In Your Face, Secret Relationship, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_nebulae/pseuds/blue_nebulae
Summary: People think Gendry is just too busy with work, practice, school and helping Arya study math. If only they knew what she knew...





	The secrets of studying

It was hot and it bothered her, because she had to wait for her brothers to finish football practice in order to give her a ride home. Sansa was supposed to take her home, but her sister was going first to the mall in company of Margaery and the rest of the cheerleading squad, there was no way she was going with them. So much girly yelling and gossiping would only give her a migraine.

 

She preferred waiting for Jon and Robb to finish their practice, take her home so she could have lunch, get out of her school uniform and practice for the math test she was having next week and finish another assignment. She had to ace every subject otherwise her final grade could be in danger. After all, her father had promised her that if she could make it into the 15% of top students of her year with super high grades she could have Jon’s car when he leaves for college next year and not depend on Sansa to give her rides. That was something she was willing to work hard for.

 

So right now she was reading the novel she had to write an essay due in two weeks on the bleachers in front of the football field, thankfully there was a little shade she was taking advantage of. The novel was interesting, about a blindness plague that took over the world. It was an interesting novel and she had almost finished it, she could probably finish it by the end of the day. She was so focused on her reading that when she heard a can popping open she jumped startled.

 

“Thought you might want this” Gendry was in front of her, all sweaty in an overly tight football grey shirt and shorts. He had pushed his hair back away from his eyes with a black and blue hairband, one that looked oddly familiar to her. He took a gulp of the can before handling in to her, smiled and turned to leave. She rolled her eyes in response but took a gulp of the ice cold cherry coke he had brought her, knowing it was her favourite, and made a pleasing sound as the cool liquid made its way into her system.

 

“Waters, get back to practice! Make a line, we’re having goalie practice. Tarly, get into the fence” Coach Jory yelled “Greyjoy rest that ankle it’s getting swollen. Stark rest, the doctor says your leg isn’t in shape for kicking yet”.

 

Her brother Robb and his best friend Theon walked to the bleachers, drying themselves with towels and bringing their water bottles. Both were flushed, sweating tons and and using most of the water to wet their heads instead of drinking it.

 

“I’m telling you, there’s something off” she heard Theon talking “the guy is distracted! There’s something going on with him!”

 

“Like what? A girl?”

 

“could be!” They sat down next to her, Robb ruffling her hair and Theon throwing his sweaty and stinky towel at her, she kicked him in response. “The guy is distracted, right now he’s missed two shots that he always aces! He smiles like an idiot from time to time, out of nowhere! And he’s been so busy lately…”

 

“Dude, Gendry has almost a full time job in order to save more money for college. He works, practices and studies! And when he’s not doing that he’s tutoring Arya!! He’s probably tired and not distracted, there’s no way that he manages to keep a girlfriend with all that he’s doing. Besides! He never looks at any girl! It’s like he’s lacking in the hormone department”

She snorted, soda coming out of her nose because she laughed.

 

“what happened, shorty?” she coughed a little before answering, taking a handkerchief from her skirt pocket.

 

“Nothing, the bubbles” she raised her almost empty can of soda to prove a point, still trying to keep herself from not laughing. The guys continued their conversation once they saw she was alright.

 

“If I was worried about him it’d be because he’s like a monk. The guy never looks at girls or anything. If I hadn’t found a porno in his bedroom once I’d be thinking him to be gay” Robb shrugged and she let out a chuckle, both turning to see what made her laugh.

 

“Book is funny” she tried to hide herself behind her book.

 

“Shorty, what you think? You’re always with him when he helps you with math. Does Gendry have a girlfriend?” Theon asked and she took a sip.

 

“If he does and hasn’t told you, there must be a reason”

 

“Look! He missed that shot! He always gets upper left corners in! There’s something wrong! I’m telling you!” Theon exclaimed and Robb got a serious look in his face.

 

“whatever it is, it must be something serious. I don’t think a girl can get him that worked up, must be something else. We’ll find out, we can always help him if it is anything serious”. It was only a few minutes after when the temperature raised even more that the coach called it a day and the guys went to hit the showers. Once they were out Robb and Jon took her home. After changing out of her school uniform and taking a shower she continued with her reading. It was almost dinner when she was done. After finishing other homework assignments and starting her essay she went to bed.

 

* * *

 

 

Next day, Saturday morning, she was walking towards Tobho’s autoshop when something caught her attention.

 

“Arya!” it was Robert Baratheon, Gendry’s father talking to Tobho Mott, Gendry’s legal guardian “Girl, what are you doing here so early?” For what she could tell, Robert was, as usual, visiting Gendry trying to build a relationship. They had a complicated history and Gendry refused to accept money from his father or live with him. They could, at least, talk openly now and were getting to know each other. Robert visited Gendry all the time, went to his football matches and tried his best to get along with his son.

 

It was lovely in her opinion, but again they were so similar and different. Robert was an older, and very much fatter, version of Gendry. One less shy and more loud. Both incredibly tall, broad with dark hair, strong jaws and blue eyes and both stubborn to a fault.

“Hi, uncle” Robert was her father’s best friend and she’d known him since forever “Gendry’s helping me study math, remember?” she walked closer, talking to Mott “Good morning, Mr.Mott. Is Gendry upstairs?”

 

“Yes, in his room. You can go up, Arya” Mott let her in, she went up the stairs that lead to the apartment above the shop where Gendry worked with his foster dad.

 

“Can’t understand how that son of mine can be in a room with a pretty girl and not do anything! The guy didn’t inherit my charm” Robert laughed out loudly and Tobho just sighed.

 

“Your son is a gentleman, not a perv like you” she heard Tobho defend Gendry.

 

“That can’t argue” Before closing the door she heard Robert answering.

 

* * *

 

“I missed you yesterday” Gendry murmured against her ear as he nibbled her earlobe and she could only whimper as response. His hand splayed across her thigh as his lips left a hot trail of kisses along her jaw and collarbone. When he bit her slight she moaned out loud.

 

They were currently sitting on the floor; books opened but they were definitely not studying.

 

“That’s why you missed so many goals yesterday?” she teased him, he bit her shoulder as a response. Yeah, that was why she shouldn’t have worn a tank top to meet him. She really needed to study and not get distracted.

 

“You were distracting me” his other hand went under her shirt, gracing the edges of her bra with his fingers, her fingers tightening around his shoulders. He kissed her, groaning when she bit his lower lip. She tore her shirt from her, throwing it someplace.

 

It felt so good, their skins touching, him kissing her. His body was a work of art and her hands couldn’t get enough but there was something more important to be done, she really needed to study and practice math.

 

“Gen” she tried stopping him but his hands were all over her “Gendry”

 

“what?” he groaned against her, he kissed her neck again.

 

“Stop” she whined, she really needed to study.

 

He chuckled “you don’t want me to stop” he kissed her at that, she felt his smile as she moaned slightly against him. A thought crossed her mind…

 

“You know…” he was pulling her, so she could straddle him and he could have more access to her neck “Robert would be so proud of you right now…” he stiffened immediately, almost pushing her back. She pulled a way to see him, his eyes were slits of anger.

 

“That was a low blow, Arya” he whispered yelled as she sat back in her place, almost feeling bad about the card she had pulled to stop him from making out.

 

“It’s not my fault you can’t keep it in your pants!” she shrugged, rearranging the books she had pushed away when he had lifted her to straddle him.

 

“It’s your fault! If you had come yesterday I wouldn’t have missed you so much” he crossed his arms, looking almost childish. If he weren’t so tall, broad and handsome he would look childish… but he was a hot guy throwing a tantrum.

 

“You saw me yesterday during practice! But it’s your stupid rule to not go out in public” she complained. He had been adamant about keeping their whatever they had a secret.

 

“It’s not the same!” he sighed “It’s different to be with you and your brothers than to be with just you” he got closer, surrounding her with his left arm, pulling her against him in a delicate manner. He kissed her softly this time.

 

“If we weren’t a secret…” she tried to bring out the subject. She should be studying but this was an important topic to handle.

 

“If I tell everyone you’re my girlfriend then Tobho wouldn’t let me be alone with you in my room, your brothers would kill me and never leave us alone”

 

“And your dad would be proud” she finished for him, laughing at the annoyed face he made.

 

“Yes” he grunted.

 

“You still wore my headband yesterday, where did you get that? What if Jon or Robb recognized it?”

 

“I would tell them that you left it here!” he chuckled “You forgot it, I wouldn’t be lying! I would just have to omit how it got out of your hair” she punched him. She remembered wearing it the other day when he was helping her with geometry homework. He was good at numbers and all that so he helped her study, the problem was that they also used their spare time in other ways. She blushed remembering how he threw her headband while kissing her before removing her shirt the other day.

 

“Stupid” she turned to her books “Let’s study. I need to pass this test so I can have a car next year and visit you on campus”.

 

He sighed slightly annoyed and disappointed “Alright. We’ll study and then…”

 

“Then?” she lifted her brow at the mischievous smile he had in his stupid face now.

 

“Then we’ll have _fun_ ” he pulled her against him suddenly to kiss her hard and sloppy. She smiled against his lips before pulling away.

 

“Alright” she said once she pulled away from him “After we study, we’ll have _fun_ ”. Both turned towards the books and notes.

 

They were a couple of exercises in when he spoke “You know…” he began as he corrected an exercise she had just solved “After the exams, I think it would be nice if we go out, you know?”

 

“Out like on a date?” she asked. She tried to stop herself from having her hopes up.

 

“Yeah. I mean, I think it would be nice to break my own stupid rule” he turned to look at her, his eyes honest and blue “It would be nice to be with my girlfriend in public and do other stuff not always locked up in my room studying”

 

“Have other types of _fun_?” she asked teasingly and he snorted.

 

“Yeah” he laughed “I’ll talk to your brothers and all, to your dad. So we can go on dates, the movies and stuff. Maybe we can go to prom together too” she gasped because she hadn’t imagined him thinking about doing all that with her.

 

“You want me to go to prom with you?” Prom was still far away “I’d look like an oak tree in a dress” she blushed because she was happy about him thinking to do couply stuff with her.

 

“A nice oak tree, though” he smiled and this time she was the one on top of him kissing him madly. Math could wait a little, she wanted to have fun with him now.

 

After a while, she was rearranging the books and notebooks again while Gendry was smiling stupidly, he was wearing a shirt now because he was less distracting when clothed “I’m going to miss this” he said, still with that stupid goofy grin in his mouth, the one he always had after they had… fun.

 

“Shut up! I need to study for real this time! It’s getting late!” she complained and this time, they did study even with that distracting hand of him drawing patterns against her as he explained the exercises. Truth be told, she would miss this too but there was so much more they could do, and they could still have all the fun they would only have to find other places.

 

And next year he was moving into his own place close to campus downtown and they would have, again, a place all to themselves. But first, she needed her car to visit him because there was no way she was taking the bus there so she really needed to pass that math test first.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, fav if you liked. 
> 
> :)


End file.
